


Delicate

by Trichitillo



Series: Fragile [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Edgar Allan Poe References, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm very bad with sequels, Just to be safe, M/M, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Romance, Sappy Ending, Sequel, Underage Kissing, and long stories, bill's POV, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: Bill doesn't quite know how he should feel about his emotions.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euriels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriels/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to say thank you all so much for for the kudos and bookmarks!!! It means so much to me!!
> 
> Lastly, I want to gift this story to euriels! They have been so kind and sweet and I can't thank thank them enough for kicking my butt into gear with this story! Happy birthday!! 
> 
> Also, I will be going on vacation next week so I'll be very limited with my Internet... :^(
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> __ EDIT: I made a playlist for this series if you want to check it out! They are mostly songs that inspired the story! https://open.spotify.com/user/vp7i4f35dlnrmbhkd2y9scsxz/playlist/1S5MYwe0TJBzELCVP4irlk?si=UszEz2tyTCa51Q4c69kZEg

Bill did not want to believe that he was falling in love.

 

He wanted to believe that he was just feeling sympathy for Pennywise. That he felt sorry for It and that he was finding comfort in the one thing that should've made him afraid. Why did he feel this way? Why wasn't he normal? 

 

Pennywise was a very tall creature, Bill noticed. It often had to bend forward in order to hug Bill tightly and say three words that he never believed would come out of Its mouth. "I love you." 

 

His heart would often clench when he heard those words. No one had ever said them to him with such emotion and rawness. His mother and father said it a few times back when Georgie was alive, but once he died, all love and care for Bill vanished into thin air. 

 

And the kids at his school didn't think very highly of him either. 

 

Hearing something as vicious as Pennywise say "I love you" meant so much to the young boy even though it shouldn't have. He should've been spitting in Its face and trying to kill It. It was a monster, after all. Even if Bill began to think otherwise, Pennywise the dancing clown was a MONSTER. 

 

So why did he care about It?

 

~♡~ 

 

The sewer had felt a little more like home to Bill after they had danced in the lair that one day. He felt as if the whole world had crumbled away into dust and turned into something that only the two of them lived in. 

 

Pennywise had brought him food and toys, hoping that it would help Bill become more adjusted to his new life in the sewer. 

 

It helped somewhat, letting Bill find comfort in its simplicity and innocence. A young child played with them, and there they were, sitting in the palm of his hand and staring up at him with their beady eyes. They were not fit for a boy his age. A boy like him was supposed to be playing outside with his friends and enjoying the sunlight. 

 

Bill was not a normal kid, and he fully acknowledge that fact.

 

He wanted to understand his feelings. He truly did. But, if he were being truly honest with himself, he already understood them. He was just ignoring them with all of his might. 

 

~♡~

 

Pennywise smiled as they sat in the cold waters, letting it wash over them and clear them of any bad thoughts. 

 

Its smile wasn't frightening anymore, Bill realized. It was more...kind. Ever since that day they danced, It had been more caring. More gentle. More... 

 

Bill couldn't find the right word to describe what It had changed to. It wasn't exactly kind, but It was something like that. 

 

"Are you alright, Billy Boy?" He looked up at It and laughed nervously. It wasn't very normal for Pennywise to ask him if he was okay. Most of the time, It would ask him about his life back at home and how he felt about the human race. 

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm o-okay. Sorry, I-I was j-just th-thinking." 

 

"About what?" How did he know Pennywise was going to ask that? He sighed and looked down at his feet, noticing the nasty water had slowly begun to drain away. The humid air skid across his skin and he grimaced. He hated it when it was humid. 

 

Pennywise moved closer to him and Bill scooted backwards, hoping that if he showed his discomfort, It would leave him alone. 

 

It didn't work like that. 

 

"Tell me, Billy Boy. You know you can tell me anything." The look on Its face clearly showed concern and he frowned.

 

A pause. A very long pause before Bill spoke up. 

 

"I-I d-don't know h-how I'm s-supposed to f-feel about y-you." 

 

"What do you mean?" It stared straight at him with Its eyes turning a pale blue color. Strangely enough, it calmed Bill down a little, telling him that it was okay. He would be safe.

 

"I m-mean, I d-d-don't know if I'm f-feeling th-the right th-thing. I sh-should be s-screaming at you. B-But I'm n-not." 

 

"You said that what I felt was love, right?" 

 

He nodded.

 

"Well then, you must be feeling love too. You're very smart, Billy Boy. You should know of these things." _Good point_ , Bill thought as he silently played with the toy truck that had fallen from the tower of toys. He was grateful that none of the bodies that were floating had fallen down and landed on him. 

 

If he was truly feeling love, why did he feel like he was at war with himself? One side of his heart wanted to be with Pennywise and the other side wanted to kill It. God, did he hate conflict, especially with himself.

 

~♡~

 

Georgie. 

 

The name echoed in his brain as he tossed and turned on the filthy mattress, hoping to get some sleep.

 

_**"You can't fall in love with It! It killed Georgie! You have to ignore this, Bill!"**_ His self conscious told him and he groaned, finally turning to his left side and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

He just wanted to get some damn rest.

 

~♡~ 

 

He didn't talk much that day. His words would stumble upon each other and his tongue would get all twisted up, not finding the right thing to say. 

 

So Bill kept his mouth shut, just like his father used to make him do when he was on the phone with his grandmother. 

 

It didn't help much. It just added on to his internal conflict. 

 

~♡~ 

 

When he stepped into the lair, he noticed a pile of roses sitting on his mattress that he slept on, waiting for him to take a look at them. He smiled and walked over to them, gently picking them up and smelling the sweet aroma before he dropped them suddenly at the sound of Pennywise's voice. 

 

"Do you like them? I got them just for you." 

 

"O-Oh! I r-really like th-them! It's j-just...th-they shocked m-me a l-little..." It grinned and made Its way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Bill felt his face heat up at the sensation and turned to face It. He smiled a little, but just enough to reassure Pennywise that he was okay. Knowing the creature, It wouldn't leave him be until It got a good answer from the young boy. 

 

"Th-Thank you." 

 

"My pleasure." 

 

His heart began to beat furiously and that's when he decided to confront his feelings. 

 

Leaning forward, Bill grabbed Its shoulders and pushed their lips together clumsily. He felt the tension in his heart finally release as the painted red lips kissed him back.

 

Everything felt like it had fallen into place. He knew how he felt now, and he knew that there was no denying the love he felt for Pennywise. 

 

He pulled away and blushed, holding his face in embarrassment as It laughed. 

 

"I didn't know you were that brave, Billy Boy." 

 

"I-I'm s-sorry!" It reached a hand out to softly caress his face and Bill blushed harder, hoping he wouldn't act like a complete dork. 

 

"I love you, Billy Boy." He froze and stared at It. His heart froze too. 

 

"I l-love y-you too.." He whispered and it felt like the world around them had melted into something new. Something that wouldn't harm either of them. Instead, this new world was a haven of some sort. A place where it was just the two of them, holding hands and talking about their old worlds, sharing stories about what it was like to be a stranger to those that were the same as them.

 

Bill did not want to believe he hated Pennywise. 

 

He wanted to believe that he truly loved the creature for what It was and that he wasn't alone anymore. 

 

And he did believe that.

 

~♡~ 

 

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love   

  Of those who were older than we—    

  Of many far wiser than we—  

  And neither the angels in Heaven above    

  Nor the demons down under the sea  

  Can ever dissever my soul from the soul     

  Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;"

 

\- Edgar Allan Poe , Annabel Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
